Born This Way (Episode)
Born This Way is the eighteenth episode of season 2. It will air April 26th, 2011. Airdate confirmed It's been confirmed by Ian Brennan this episode will be extended to 90 minutes instead of the normal 60 minutes and may include two extra musical numbers. http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/ustv/s57/glee/tubetalk/a312323/qa-ian-brennan-chats-glee.html Plot Short Synopsis: Mr. Schuester teaches the Glee club a valuable lesson about self-acceptance and embracing what makes you unique through the music of Lady Gaga. Meanwhile, Lauren Zizes and Quinn Fabray go toe-to-toe for the prom queen crown, Ms. Pillsbury confronts her obsessive issues, Rachel Berry struggles with a life-altering decision and Santana Lopez has something up her sleeve that could permanently alter the Glee club dynamic. Source This episode will revolve around the Glee kids grappling with their image issues. Glee kids fights image issues Cory Monteith recently said in an interview "We're shooting two different episodes. One, "Born This Way," is a classic Glee episode where we explore embracing the things about ourselves that we don't like and tailoring our performances around that." Interview with Cory Monteith There is a little blackmail involved; it gets pretty heavy. there is a little blackmail involved Dave Karofsky finally comes to terms with his sexuality. It is unknown if he comes out of the closet or not. Karofsky out of closet We might see a "toddler" version of Lauren Zizes. Glee toddlers are back Glee is currently casting for a psychiatrist named Dr. Shane. Casting for a psychiatrist It is scheduled for a guest appearance but this role could turn recurring. It is unknown which character will be recieving treatment. Glee psychiatrist Iqbal Theba has confirmed that he filmed a scene and that this episode is 'Born This Way'. Episode name confirmed Santana gets a new love interest, Santana with Dave? Terri begins her mission to destroy the Glee Club this episode.Terri's evil plan Lauren and Puck have a funny scene. Quinn may also be involved. Puck and Quinn interaction Born This Way was filmed on March 23rd according to Nicole Crowther.Born this Way filmed There will be a classroom scene that involves Principal Figgins. Classroom scene Tina will have more emotional scenes.Tina's storyline Quinn has something coming up. Quinn's unknown plan Dianna tweeted something about a classroom scene where almost every glee cluber is present plus Principal Figgins who does something. A scene involving Harry (Mike) and Kevin (Artie) was filmed. It involves dancing and a 'late night'. Dancing and late night Lea and Dianna recorded a song together, it is a mash-up. A new Faberry mash-upThe song Rachel and Quinn sing is not about romance. Not a romance Lea confirmed she and Dianna are shooting this scene on her Twitter account, though, if they've filmed this episode already, it could be for the upcoming episode, "Rumors." More Faberry There will be conflict between Sam and Finn.Sam and Finn conflict Brittany and Santana have development but nothing major.Brittana developments Showbiz India recently spoke to Iqbal on his future storyline. Iqbal interviewIt's rumoured Dave Karofsky reforms and starts an anti-bullying program with Figgins known as 'Guardian Angels'. One scene involves them roaming the halls, trying to stop bullying together. More Principal scenes With the pic of a football player standing next to what seems to be Figgins talking to New Direction, the main targets of bullying, it's possible this scene was filmed. More Principal scenes 2 This episode is not part of May Sweeps because the Sweep begins on April 28th which is not during the timeframe in which this episode is in. Not a part of may sweeps Despite popular rumor, Sam and Rachel are not becoming a couple anytime soon.No Samchel "Born This Way" is the final song for the episode.Source Lauren decides to run for Prom Queen.Source Rachel considers getting a nose job. Source Burt appears in this episode. In an interview with Mike O’Malley, he said “I’m not saying this to avoid spoiling things, but I’ve only shot one more episode where Blaine was not involved, episode eighteen.” Source Ian Brennan said that the Kurt and Karofsky storyline will be revisited in the final five or six episode. http://www.digitalspy.com/ustv/s57/glee/tubetalk/a312323/qa-ian-brennan-chats-glee.htmlSource From the promo, "Born This Way: will involve New Directions taking off layers of clothing to reveal shirts that say the "lesser" traits that they were born with, and embracing those traits. The words on the shirts that can be seen are: Source (image) Source *Artie - "Four Eyes" *Brittany - "I'm With Stoopid" (Upwards Arrow) *Finn - "Can't Dance" *Kurt - "Likes Boys" *Lauren - "Ba......." *Mercedes - "No Weave!" *Mike - "Can't Sing" *Puck - "I'm With Stupid" (Downwards Arrow) *Quinn - "Lucy Caboosey" (Lucy Caboosey is a "nice" way of saying slut, or better, promiscuous girl) *Sam - "Trouty Mouth" *Tina - "Brown Eyes" Songs *"TBA" by Sammy Davis, Jr., Sung by Finn, danced by Mike. Source *"[[Born This Way|'Born This Way']]" by Lady Gaga. Sung by New Directions. Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Guest Stars * Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby * Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']]Charice returning Images ThebaTweet.png|link=http://api.twitter.com/#!/iqbaltheba/status/47535874589720577|linktext=Link g2.jpg|Brittany's room Da74w535.jpg|Are Figgins and Karofsky in this scene? gleeset.JPG|One of the sets 2wfs3l5.png|Prom Posters 006~14.jpg|On the set - Glee 005~14.jpg|Finn Solo tumblr_lim0jvKqVN1qfeor7.png|link=http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lim0jvKqVN1qfeor7.png PPLBTWW.jpg btw - t shirts.gif mike and finn dancing.gif|Mike and Finn - tearing it up! btw - mike spins.gif Videos thumb|300px|left Footnotes